


If it was Anyone Else

by LotharWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cannon divergance, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Not Beta Read, Transgender Characters, elements of season 6 and 7, not entirely cannon compliant, season 6, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving suspicious texts from Venus, a former lover returns to Charming in an attempt to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it was Anyone Else

It had been a long ride from Seattle to Charming. His gaze passed over the familiar sights and streets as he revved his throttle.

He sighed heavily and cursed under his breath as he sped past Teller- Morrow garage. _Damn it, Venus._

His dark brown eyes were thickly lined with lack of sleep. Venus' text had seemed urgent enough to make the trip and after seeing her son at the bus station, he knew not to ignore her this time. It was enough to bring him back to the town he once called home.

Blonde bangs fell across his face as he cut the engine to his Dyna and took off his helmet. He'd ditched his plain leather kutte for a heavy black denim jacket in order to keep peace with the club. That decision was cursed under his breath as he scrolled to Venus' last message.

 _Denny,_  
_I know it's been a while, sweetheart but you're one of the few people left that I trust. I need you to talk to Alexander as I cannot. I know you have history with the Club but I need you to do this for me baby..._

  
The blond winced as he continued to scroll. Venus hadn't done him wrong but he wondered why she was with Tig. Was this the "Great Guy" she'd been talking about? The one she'd considered giving up her... business for?

  
_I fear, sweetheart, that so much has changed in Charming since you've last been here. The Club is currently set up in a store front on main street. Please go to Alexander there. Please Hurry._

  
Charming's main street looked far more bleak and weary than it had some ten years ago. Many of the old shops and other businesses appeared to have been bought up and those who didn't were still heavily boarded. Or with a dwindling customer base.

  
His hands clenched against his handlebars as he slowed. Venus gave the impression he wouldn't miss it and he dreaded the sight of the Son's bikes all in line.

Sure enough, all of their Dynas were in a row, which took up most of the available slots. He grunted and glided to a stop seven spaces away, the furthest distance from the cluster. He swallowed thickly as he slid off and opened his saddlebags. Several of the locals glanced at him and his bike looking for a patch. He tried to to ponder on their surprised looks or low whispers as he drew his sun glasses up to keep his bangs out of his face.

  
Memories swirled to the surface as he tore of his right shoe and secured his ankle brace. Jax's scruff against his cheek, Chib's fatherly advice after he had a few drinks, and Gemma's insistence on him staying away from Jax. He shook his head and shoved his foot back into the well worn shoe. The last thing he needed was his bone cyst to act up now.

_Fucking Damn it, Venus_

 

* * *

 

A bell chimed over his head as the door closed. Several familiar faces looked up at him but they, thankfully, didn't recognize him. Chibs continued to tap his fingers against the counter while Bobby and Jax sat deep in discussion beside him. A man he wasn't familiar with tended behind the counter and smiled awkwardly at him.

  
"What can I get for you?" He tried not to focus on the man's prosthetic hands and looked at the rough outline of choices for ice cream behind the man instead. Some of the flavors were written in Jax's handwriting while most of the others were written in Gemma's.

  
"Root beer float would be nice." He was glad his voice sounded far more confident than he felt. He slowly sat down on one of the bar stools and put some bills on the counter. All of the members he did not recognize in the room stared openly at him until the injured man placed the nearly over flowing cup in front of him. "I also need to speak with Tig Trager."

Chibs glanced up from the counter and stared at him while Jax and Bobby stopped their conversation. "Who are you?"

"Aiden." He smiled after he took a sip from his cup, "I'm a friend of Venus'."

  
"Jesus Christ." Aiden managed to hide his smirk behind his cup. Some things never change.

  
"She told me to come find Tig." Aiden cringed internally as he used Tig's nickname instead of his full name. It left a lot of oppertunities to question how he knew it. "She's in trouble."

  
Jax shook his head and stood behind the counter across from Aiden. "And you have proof?"

  
"She sent me this." Aiden slowly slid his Iphone across the surface and opened it to her message. Jax cursed under his breath and handed it back. "I think one of her John's is giving her trouble."

"This was sent two days ago." Aiden tried not to tense under Jax's scrutenizing gaze. "You've been riding since then?"

  
He nodded as his hands ran through his blond hair. It had grown out from his old mohawk cut and was something he'd meant to fix. 

"She's a good friend." the younger blond cleared his throat and finished his drink. "I don't have many of those. They're hard to come by."  

Aiden palmed his pockets and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Reds. He tapped the box and grabbed one out before offering one to Jax.

  
"You can run a background check on me." He lit both of their cigarettes and watched as Jax mulled on the information. "I just need a place to stay."

 

 


End file.
